memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Referee696
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "CCG: Promotional Cards" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 17:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 18:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Again, please use the Preview button. If you are going to perform extensive work on an article that will take a little time to accomplish, you can indicate this so others don't edit it by putting the inuse template at the top of the article (type ). 31dot (talk) 21:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Mint article Wherever possible, information should be originally crafted, not merely copied from the source website. That's what external links are for. Direct quotes from descriptions or summaries should be formatted as such and usually only are used in for book synopses, interview quotes, or lines from the episode. Thanks for filling in all those Canada Post merchandise images! --LauraCC (talk) 16:46, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Please don't add the license category manually to an article. Images require a license template on each. That automatically creates the appropriate category. Check out the last few images you've uploaded to see what was added to each. -- sulfur (talk) 23:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC)